A standard four-piece drum kit consists of a snare drum, a bass drum, a floor-mounted tom-tom drum (also referred to as a “floor tom”) and a tom-tom drum that is somewhat elevated and attached to a hanging device or rack (also referred to as a “rack tom”). Besides the drums, the kit generally includes cymbals, a floor pedal, and hardware for attaching the drums in their preferred configuration (as well, in some cases, a seat for the drummer). For every performance, this equipment needs to be packed, transported and then unloaded. When the performance is over, the equipment must once again be packed, transported home and unloaded. Not only is this tedious, but transportation space (such as in a car) is usually very limited. In most cases, the drums are packed in separate suitcases or trunks, making the entire collection of baggage a significant load.